Unwanted
by Mr Halfwright
Summary: A young fox gets abandoned by his mother. Years pass, and the fox now relives the lonly memories. Join him on a trip down memory lane for the truth. Did his mother want to just get rid of him, or is there something else... belongs to "Tails Is FLUFFY"
1. Mama

**IMPORTANT: THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT IS CREATED AND WRITTEN BY "Tails Is FLUFFY" ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER. SHE HAS ASKED ME TO UPLOAD THIS STORY FOR HER AS SHE IS EXPERIENCING PC PROBLEMS.**

* * *

><p>"Mama, where going?"<p>

A little two-tailed fox of about three and half years old looked around the forest with wide, blue eyes. His mother always took him outside during the day, but it was only in their yard. In fact, she told him never to leave the yard.

So why was he over here?

"Mama...home...now." The fox tried to pull out of his mother's grasp.

"But Miles," the russet colored fox spoke to her son. "Don't you want to go on the picnic?

"Don't wanna pimic. Sleepy."

"Isn't this fun?"

"No!"

"Alright, we'll find a place to sit down. How about over there?" She motioned her head towards a maple tree. Miles nodded his head. Soon they sat under the tree, eating the food that was packed earlier that day. Miles looked up at his mother with cherry pie stuck to his muzzle.

"Oh Miles." She laughed when she saw her son's state. She got a napkin and quickly wiped his face.

"I'm going to miss your antics." She murmured. The younger fox didn't know what she meant by that. But it was quickly forgotten when he saw some poppies growing a few yards away. He knew his mother loved flowers. He got up and toddled towards them. He looked back. His mother's eyes were shining. The flowers will make her happy. She was always happy with flowers.

He pulled up as many as he could, which took a while, before returning to the tree.

He stopped. His mother was gone. He smiled. He knew this game.

"I find you, mama!" He looked behind the tree, under a rock, in the grass but he saw no sign of his mother. He sat down. He didn't want to play anymore. He grabbed the flowers and held them up.

"Mama, flowers!" Still no reply.

"Mama, no more. Me go home now. Stop hiding." He put his arms down. Where did she go?

"Mama..." He whimpered. He didn't like this game now. He put the flowers on his lap and tears started to fall from his face.

Where was she?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>IMPORTANT: THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT IS CREATED AND WRITTEN BY "Tails Is FLUFFY" ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER. SHE HAS ASKED ME TO UPLOAD THIS STORY FOR HER AS SHE IS EXPERIENCING PC PROBLEMS.<strong>**


	2. Astraphobia

**IMPORTANT: THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT IS CREATED AND WRITTEN BY "Tails Is FLUFFY" ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER. SHE HAS ASKED ME TO UPLOAD THIS STORY FOR HER AS SHE IS EXPERIENCING PC PROBLEMS.**

Pandamonium: please get a profile so "Tails Is Fluffy" can talk to you personally, I'm sure she would want to reply to your reviews.

* * *

><p>The sudden rainstorm gushed down onto a forest. The rain was a welcome relief to most of the dwellers, since the forest was drying up after two months without rain. But as much as some animals wanted to run out and rejoice, they stayed inside. They knew that the semi-arid forest could dangerous in a storm.<p>

But some animals didn't have the choice to go inside.

Miles was one of them. He stayed under the maple tree, which the leaves kept him almost completely dry. Currently, the young fox was sleeping. It had been two sunrises ever since his mother had left. He hadn't really starved, as seen by the apple cores around him. The flowers that he had picked were now shrivelled up.

But yet, he still kept them in the hope that his mother would come to take him home.

A leaf turned slightly under the pressure of the water, dropping its load onto the sleeping fox's muzzle. He woke up with a snort and his head shot up, wondering who woke him up. When he saw no one, he got up and toddled to look around.

"Mama?" His voice croaked from tireness. Every sound he heard, every movement he saw, and certain smells always made him call out. But every time he was disappointed. This time was no exception. He suddenly had a thought.

"Daddy?" He called out for the other being he knew. His father didn't spend as much time with him as his mother did but he still did.

Something rustled nearby and Miles turned his head towards the source, which was the grass. He smiled. He had called the right name and now he was going home. He got ready to run from under the tree. Sudden lighting flashed overhead and made him fall down. The same flash made the creature come out into the fox's view.

A possum.

Miles watched the possum run across his view deflated. He didn't bother to get up until thunder rumbled. He had no memory of thunderstorms so this was all new to him. He watched with awe as the dark forest lit up again and again.

Until he smelled something that made his nose burn. Thunder growled above before an immense branch fell and singed the end of one of his tails. He stayed long enough to see the branch was on fire before running away from the tree. He looked back at the tree. The fire had spred quick. Ahead of him, he saw animals running as well.

But he do not see the jutting root that tripped him. He fell into an old den.

He heard the rumbling of the thunder before red glowed around him.

He was stuck in the fire.

_CRASH!_

Miles curled up under his tails.

"MAMA! HELP!" But as of late, there was no answer.

_CRASH!_

"MAMA!"

"Tails? You're having a nightmare. WAKE UP!"

The fox woke up and blinked. He was in bed, not a hole. No fire or storm were present either.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Tails turned his head towards the voice. Sonic looked more worried than tired. Tails, in shock, could barely nod his head. Sonic wasn't convinced, but seeing the fox's glazed look he knew he wouldn't get clear answers now.

"Well, okay." Sonic got up from the bed and walked off. He paused at the door. "Remember, if you need me I'll be down the hall." With that, he left the fox alone. Tails' gaze lingered at the door before he rolled over on his side. He had no need to worry. Sonic will always be there for him.

Unlike his parents.

* * *

><p>Rate and review and such, <strong>THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT IS CREATED AND WRITTEN BY "Tails Is FLUFFY" ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER. SHE HAS ASKED ME TO UPLOAD THIS STORY FOR HER AS SHE IS EXPERIENCING PC PROBLEMS.<strong>


End file.
